Sweet Like Candy
by Cold Steel Night
Summary: LxLight, probably oneshot. Light wants to know what happens when someone messes with L's sweets... and gets his answer!


**Title:** Sweet Like Candy

**Author: **Cold Steel Night

**Rating:** PG, for the simple fact that these are two guys.

**Summary:** LxRaito, possibly one-shot. Raito wants to know what happens when one messes with L's sweets... And gets his answer!

Ack, I swear these things keep getting shorter and shorter. But, actually, I'm really considering adding a few more chapters onto this one, though little to no plot would be involved. Personally, I just love romantic moments between these two, even if there is no plot!So if anyone agrees with me, let me know, by all means! XD

* * *

'What would he do…?' 

Raito watched L pop another red candy into his mouth and absently set the empty wrapper on the desk before him, joining the others in the pile. The young man found himself desperately wanting to know what exactly would happen if he were to casually take one of those candies for himself and eat it, just as the detective himself was doing. Would he resort to violence to defend his passion? Or would he whine like a small child? Would he be shocked, unable to move, never having thought that someone would attempt to take something so obviously precious to him? Would he be angry, or just bothered that Raito didn't ask? What if Raito _did_ ask? What would the answer be? Surely the dark-eyed man had enough social skills to know that it would be rude to refuse his partner something as simple as candy, right?

All in all, the possibilities were far too tempting. Raito casually rolled his chair over a bit and took one of the strawberry candies from the bag, unwrapping it and placing the wrapper with the others. He rolled back over to his own computer, placing the sweet on his tongue as he went. He dared not look directly at L, not when he could see him with his peripheral vision. He knew those raccoon eyes were staring at him, and he imagined them to be wider than usual (which he knew from experience was possible, though it didn't seem like it), the red condensed-sugar in that big mouth forgotten next to the one in Raito's. He was lucky, he realized, chewing the hard candy that he didn't particularly care for, that L hadn't kicked him or something as he reached for it, though L probably would never expect anyone to be so bold as to take his sugar. _And_ actually eat it. Even though it wasn't very good. Then again, Raito wasn't the biggest fan of sugary things—naturally, because said fan was sitting next to him. Staring at him still, the student noted.

Raito swallowed the treat and smiled as though he had enjoyed it, still seemingly focusing on his work. He heard crinkling plastic as L ate another candy, and wondered if Ryuuzaki really wasn't going to react. The thought was disappointing, but a quick look to the far left side of his computer—to easier see L in the corner of his eye—dismissed it. L hadn't taken his eyes off Raito. After a short moment, the teen turned to the detective beside him, a curious expression on his face.

"Is there some reason you're stari--ah!" the young man's innocent question was cut off by—just what _was_ it?

He tasted fake strawberries soon enough, however, and recognized the hard oval object in his mouth, but that wasn't all…

A warm, wet, moving _thing_ was curving its way around the candy and attacking Raito's tongue, brushing itself against the muscle repeatedly in a way that Raito—reluctantly—found quite pleasing. When light brown eyes finally processed the new image filling them, the young man jerked backwards, rolling his chair away—too quickly, and he was met with the dreaded feeling of falling. He didn't even have time to brace himself for the impact with the tile—

But he didn't need to. Pale, bony hands clamped onto either side of the back of his chair and halted his momentum, then lowered boy and chair gently to the floor. It didn't take as long for Raito to process what was before him. None other than Ryuuzaki hovered in his line of vision, with a tiny smile—'A smirk?'—gracing his striking features. Alarmingly thin arms remained on either side of the student's shoulders, but for a different reason, now…

"You like sweets, then, Raito-kun?"


End file.
